Skull Rivera
|row2 = |row3 = 570|raritycolor = light|Prev = |Next = }} Mr. Skull Rivera is out on a mission to find his daughter Demise. Ever since she ran away from the Land of the Undead, he’s been heartbroken. As much as it pains him to leave his land, Skull has decided to join the land of the living himself, at least until he finds Demise and makes sure she’s fine. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = N/A|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = revive with full life and |Default1 Name = Salt And Lemon|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 13|Default2 Name = For My Tequila!|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Group1a Name = Ahorita Le Blindeo|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Ya Mismito Le Dazeo|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Ataque Bien Chido|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 25|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 30|Group1c Text = self: |Group2a Name = Evasión Calaca|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 18|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Pinche Anticipado!|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Abajo Mister Faraday|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 23|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Buena Onda Esta Skill|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 23|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Ay, Los Extra Turnos!!|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 8|Group3b Stamina = 250|Group3b Text = x2 self: and drain all life|Group3c Name = Los Tres Amigos|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 6|Group3c Stamina = 250|Group3c Text = self: for each enemy hit|Default1 Text = |Default2 Text = |Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3c Warmup = 1}} Trivia * Skills translated from the Spanish: ** Dia De Muertos - Day of the Dead ** Ahorita Le Blindeo - I'll Shield You Now ** Ya Mismito Le Dazeo - I Already Dazed Him ** Ataque Bien Chido - Good, Cool Attack ** Evasion Calaca - Skeleton Evasion ** Pinche Anticipado - F***ing Anticipator ** Abajo Mister Faraday - Down, Mister Faraday ** Buena Onda Esta Skill - Good Vibe is Skill ** Ay, Los Extra Turnos - Oh, the Extra Turns ** Los Tres Amigos - The Three Friends (a likely reference to the comedy, Three Amigos) Category:Legendary Light Category:% Life Removal